Dyskusja użytkownika:Justtin
Te... O co chodzi z tymi liniami 143 i 156? Bo to tak się u mnie wyświetla - Phyllis Chase Sam nie wiem. To chyba ilość zmian. Może ktoś chce mi podpowiedzieć tytuł 5 serii?? Może Rekordy Totalnej Porażki. W każdym odcinku próba pobicia jakiegoś rekordu Guinessa. Co ty na to? Cieszę się, że ci się podoba to pseudo, MZK :P Phyllis Chase Hej. Czemu edytowałeś mój odcinek w Więzieniu? Nic się nie stało, ale wiesz! xD Jacob Kiedyś jak były początki też poprawiałem, a odcinek był długo bez poprawki, więc poprawiłem xD Aaa to wszystko przez Pana424 xDD Jacob Witaj Justtin, czytałem twoje serie i były zaje... Chciałbym pomóc ci w twoich nie skończonych seriach , bo mam wiele ciekawych pomysłów na zadania. Twoje zdanie na temat mojej pomocy przy fikcjach napisz na twoim profilu - Kedr4 Skorzystam z pomocy ;) Bardzo potrzebuję do 3 serii TP oraz do S2 Totalnej Porażki, będę bardzo wdzięczny. Konsultacje na numer GG 10960880. Hej, chciałbym wiedzieć, jak się robi te wszystkie TABELE xD Bo próbowałem, ale mi nie wychodzi. Pomóż, proszę -- Ten, który stworzył Więzienie Totalnej Porażki Cześc mogę z tobą pisac Zmierzch Totalnej Porażki ? - Totaldramapl Oczywiście, że pomogę, ale potrzebuję jakiś kontakt. 1908Jacoba Skorzystam z pomocy Totaldramapl. Może chcesz w tej serii stworzyć tzw. odcinek pilotażowy. - Miałem kiedyś GG ale już nie mam. masz Naszą Klasę? co to jest odcinek pilotażowy? - Totaldramapl Odcinek pilotażowy to ten odcinek, w którym mało się dzieje, przedstawia się serial. - Barex Justtina To za kilka dni dam ci moje GG, bo aktualnie nie mogę z przyczyn nie podanych ;) 1908Jacob 20:53, sty 19, 2010 (UTC) --Jacob Wielki(Jacob) Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to długo trwało ;] - Ten odcinek mam stworzyc w czerwcu czy teraz? - Totaldramapl Jeżeli masz już pomysł to możesz zacząć pisać;) I wyślij mi może, żebym zobaczył na pocztę mati.kotki@buziaczek.pl lub na GG 10960880 - Ok, poszukam cię;) - To mogę już pisac? znalazłeś mnie? - Totaldramapl Ta... jestem tu nowy i niewiem jak to by tu... dobra powiem prosto. Jak dodać odcinki do fikcji? - Milek 99 Znalazłem... i wysłałem (Do Milek 99) Wiesz jak się daje link? jeśli tak to kliknij na niego wpisz co tam zrobiłeś i klikasz ok. - Totaldramapl Dzięki wielkie - Milek 99 Wyślesz mi na NK eliminację zTP? mogę robic dalsze odcinki? - Totaldramapl Możesz robić. Już zaczynam wysyłać. - Będziesz pisać mi odcinki Obozu Totalnej Porażki? Bo nie mam pomysłów. Będę ci mówić kto odpadnie, i różne rzeczy. - Gresh Niech ci będzie (nie mogłem się doczekać). - Gresh Pomóc ci z jakąś fikcją;) Qw21qwer ;) Bardzo by mi się przydała. Zwłaszcza w Muzyce Totalnej Porażki. Jeśli oczywiście chcesz. Jasne mówisz i masz tylko powiedz co Na razie przydałoby się odcinki: "Moje własne disco", w którym miał odpaść Trent, ponieważ nie mógł złapać się w rytm muzyki. Twierdził, że tego nie można słuchać ani znieść. W odcinku "Czy masz talent muzyczny" mieli za zadanie: śpiewać, tańczyć i wykonywać różne akrobacje lub triki i jak najbardziej zaskoczyć jurorów Chefa i Heather. Z odcinka odpada Geoff, ponieważ rano bolało go gardło i nic nie mógł śpiewać oraz doznał kontuzji z powodu gorączki. Ostatnie pytanie czy są drużyny??? Qw21qwer Nie. Tylko nagram filmik na YT i pisze Jasne. Pisać jeszcze odcinek 19 - qw21qwer A zrobisz w tabeli eliminacji ten mały tekst i nowe kolumny na odcinki :) - qw21qwer Tak, tylko może masz jakieś propozycje na tytuły? Bo mi z tym ostatnio kiepsko? - Może Odc.20 - Milion kroków do sławy. Odc.21 - To nie Brodway! Odc.22 - Żegnaj wreszcie! Odc.23 - Tropikalny występ Dzięki a masz gg?? hej justtin. mam ogromną prośbę. mógł byś zrobić logo do mojej seri Total Drama Village - Wieś Totalnej Porażki?- SHADOOWCAT ''':) Sorki, ale ja nie umiem robi loga xD To pytanie do AndyWorcka ;/ - Hej, Justtin. Ja nie jestem od oszusta TheObozowicza. pomożesz mi w trzech sprawach. (proszę) Po pierwsze masz pomysł na jakąś fikcję. Po drugie nie moge edytować strony głównej mam lagi napiszesz o tym AndyWorcko'wi i po trzecie w tej pierwszej fikcji 14 czy 16 uczestników. MikTDI W pierwszej fikcji 16 uczestników, może Szpital TP? A z Główną to sam nie wiem. Próbuję coś wymysleć, ale nie znalazłem konkretnego wytłumaczenia. Dzięki za dobre chęci. Ta nazwa nie daje mi spokoju. A co do strony to czy do linku bajek dopiszesz - druga seria; baśniowe wyzwania. Będziesz chciał ją ze mną pisać -- MikTDI Ale to chodzi ci o to, że na Głównej ma pod bajkami być druga seria, czy jak włączysz Bajki i w Bajkach ma być? Dzięki za miłe słowo. Jest już 3 odcienk, w którym kolejna zawodniczka opuszcza Szpital. Twoje fikcje również mnie ciekawią. Pozdrawiam - '''NewMoon. Justtin, dopiszesz do mojego profilu [ na stronie głównej ] London Totalnej Porażki i dasz link. Prosze niech będzie nad bajkami i usuń je z pod mojej podstrony. -- MikTDI Da się zmienić tytuł fikcji z Londynu Totalnej Porażki na Zaułek Totalnej Porażki? Proszę -- MikTDI Już zrobione. Co do rozrywek to takie sobie bo rozrywka jest za długa i przyjmuje reklamacje. Piśnij o mnie dobre słowo -- MikTDI Nie wiem co się dzieje ale nic nie moge wstawić a zrobiłem Ci logo -- MikTDI Dlaczego nic nie moge wstawić??????????????????- MikTDI Wstawiłem logo podsumowań!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- MikTDI Zrobisz kolejny odcinek???????????????????????? ;D Zrobiłem tam do połowy, dokończysz??? Dokończę tylko, ze teraz zbytnio nie mogę, więc zrobię to popołudniu - Justtin jak Cisię nie podobały loga wystarczyło powiedzieć. Zmienił bym je -- MikTDI Wstawić też drugie logo CSI: Parodia??????????/ bo zrobiłem -- MikTDI BARDZO Dziekuje za pamięć;) -Foxy-Girl Mała Prośba...Zagłosuj u Mnie na Film Totalnej Porażki Yoł;) Dziękuje ;DD Mam prośbę, czy mógłbyś dodać mnie do klanu : Heather,Lindsay,Oblesia i Anty-Fanklubu Harolda? - Nikoo97 Czy GTP mogą być wyświetlane na twoim kanale????????? Wejdź na GG! Zagłosowałem ;D ZagłosowałemPan424 18:00, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Jasne Przepraszam, nie zauważyłam poprzedniej wiadomości.^^" Postaram się na jutro zrobić. Jasne ziom. xd - Plik:Wrzeszczacemegafony.pngPlik:Zabojczekamery.pngNie wiedziałam jak zrobić kamerę, ale chyba dobrze wyszło. W miarę...^^" To bardzo fajnie, myślę że. :D Fajne zakończenie szkoły! Najlepsza jest ceremonia wręczenia czeku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zrobisz mi tabele eliminacji do Dzielnicy? Nie tylko tabele eliminacji Niech Gwiazdy czyli Dzielnicowe Sławy Mają czerwień, a Przestarzali Bramkarze taki kolor ,,yellowgreen''. Dzięki za pomoc i PS Czytasz moje fikcje? '' To zrób tą tabelkę! Dzięki Dzięx. I pytanko: która dziewczyny powinna następna odpasć? Recenzja: Rozrywka TP oraz Sklep TP :))) Nie wiesz dlaczego nie mogę wstawić obrazu? - KodiXD Możesz zrobić tabele w Sklepie?? Czuję, że nie uzbierają się wszystkie 22 postacie. Seria wystartuje gdzieś w następnym tygodniu lub na początku jeszcze następnego. Owen546 Prosze o edycje tabeli Tak. Łamię regulamin rezerwując sobie 4 nazwy, więc prosze bardzo. :P Tak naprawdę to pełna nazwa tego długiego odcinka brzmiała:,,Japonia, czy to kraj złości, miłości, dogodnej wdzięczności, zawiłości, nieścisłości, sojuszów, eliminacji, dziwności i nietykalności oraz kulturalnej anarchiczności czy też podłe zadanie Chrisa, które ujawnia szczęściarza pełnego zawziętości w dążeniu do wspólnej mądrości?,, 12 odcinek STP to podsumowanie, a wiesz, że ja nie przepadam za podsumowaniami :DD 27.05 (tj za dwa dni) mógłbyś go zrobić? To jest podsumowanie, więc zrób wszystko, co uważasz za stosowne, żeby było długie i ciekawe :D I żeby nawiązywało do tematu... właśnie, temat - co połączyło kokosa i człowieka - nawiązane oczywiście do przyjaźni DJ'a i Pana Kokosa... Pan424 ci wyjaśni o co w tym chodzi, bo ja nie wiem o_O Mogę na ciebie liczyć?? :) Ponieważ chciałem przywrócić Rozrywkę TP, to zrobiłem 7 odcinek. Zobacz proszę, czy dobry. Bardzo się postarałem :) Odpowiedz Słuchaj zrobiłem odcinek więc prosze o edycje! Zedytuj tabelę i dokończ zmianę kolorów, którą ja zacząłem Już możesz edytować moją tabelę! Pierwszy odcinek Show Totalnej Porażki już jest. Przeczytaj go i wykonaj zadanie! Owen546 Hej, mam małą prośbę. Wiesz może jak zrobić podpis? - ''-XxCourtneyxX-'' Ej, mógłbyś zrobić recenzję Zamiany Ról? Ale oczywiście nie teraz, a jak będzie z...powiedzmy, że ze 13 odcinków. ;p - Namalować Ci ciebie?(Przerobić jakąś postać) Wybierz sobie dowolną postać w dowolnej scenie(najlepiej prostej scenie ale dowolnej bez tego) i co chciałbyś w niej zmienić(do Ciebie chyba Justin albo Alejandro ale to od Ciebie zależy) , a ja zrobie Cię jeszcze dziś Kolor - najlepiej pomarańczowy, a styl - Jokerman. Z góry wielkie dzięki ''-XxCourtneyxX-'' Bardzo fajny ;> Wielkie dzięki. left|thumb|Justtin by MikOto i on!(To znaczy Ty) Idealny do tabeli. A teraz się tłumaczę: *japonki zrobić bardzo trudno i wyglądały jak dziewczyńskie *krótkie spodenki brzydko wyglądały i nogi pod nimi były za Geffowe. Ale myśle, że się sobie podobasz To świetnie. To było prawdziwe wyzwanie ale nam się udało! Jeżeli chcesz mogę zrobić, a raczej przemalować kilka fotek gdzie wstawimy Alejan...(o przepraszam)..Justtina A może łaskawie pan by dokończył Rozrywkę???? :D Miało być wczoraj ! ! ! :P Błagam! Zrób podsumowanie SKLEPU! ! ! Bo Astrid nie ma, a jak wróci, to pewnie się od tego wymiga jakoś :D Mógłbyś go zrobić?!?! BŁAGAM!!!!!!!!! Słuchaj jest nowy odcinek więc proszę o edycję. Nie potrzebnie dałem Ci nadzieje z tym nwym wyglądem w innych obrazkach bo nie moge ich znaleśś(takich fajnych) i nie mam czasu, a poza tym miał być to niespodzianka. Ja nie umiem niespodzianki trzymać w tajemnicy ale chyba podbasz się sobie? Kolejny odcinek. Obraziłeś się na mnie? Kolejny odcinek! Wielkie dzięki. Twoje nowe fotki już się robią. Mam już jedną: jutro dam Ci dwie. A zedytujesz mi jeszcze legende Dzielnicy. Będziesz mi tk edytował też w Średniowieczu? Dzięki, a masz pomysły na odcinki bo mi się skończyły? Kolejny odcinek i pytanie mógłbym dojść do Koloni Totalnej Porazki w 3 odcinku? Nie zapisałem się wcześniej bo szkoła, a dziś się dowiedziałem, że mam już czas więc mogę? PS udało mi się coś poprzestawiac i wstawiłem nowy obrazek! To cudownie. W czwartek premiera World Tour więc może będzie nowy, a i na czwartek planuje start Średniowiecza Ps Dlaczego w eliminacji Izzi napisałeś tylko jedną? Przecież odpadłą dwa razy (wiem czepiam się) Męska Tak Marcus ale już teraz możemy np. gadać przez telefon. Jak wyglądasz jako Philip? Bo ja mam zamiar coś zrobić do Kolonii i musze Cię narysować Ok, jutro Philip jest stary czy młody? A oto twój Phili (jak chcesz moge coś zmienić Tak? Już moge zrobić tylko tyle Nowy odcinek! Prosze o edycje Ale w czym! Dzięx, a oto nagroda, Jutro więcej Image:New-Alejandro.jpg Image:Justtin-nowe.jpg Image:Justtin_wysiada.jpg Image:Postaw się Chrisowi.jpg Image:Philip3.jpg Proponuję,aby każdy namaluje własne logo i wstawi je do odcinka i wybierzemy razem najlepsze Wejdź na gg spoko,ja i inni zajmiemy się logiem,a ty możesz pomyśleć o tekście ~Przemek9514 Oto moja propozycja loga G.png ~Przemek9514 Poprosze o recenzje odcinka Sklepu Japonia... Z góry dziękuję Czy w połowie odcinka Koloni będę mógł naisać naszą rozmowę telefoniczną(proszę) Odpisz co o tym myślisz. To super. To będzie cos w stylu, że ja Ci coś załtwiam na mieście i na siebie wrzeszczymy i ja wyjmuje jakiegoś haka, ah no tak: pytanko. Nie chce mieć kontroli nad programem ale czy mógłbyn mieć kilka haków na Ciebie w Koloniach To to co na początku chciałbym mieć: ty powiesz, zę mam być Pokconą P, a ja powiem, że nie ibęde wi innej drużynie, będe miał palntopa(nie moge się oprzeć) i coś w rodzaju prawników. Np. Czasami (za twoją zgodzą) będe chciał wymusić dla drużyny nietykalność ale tak ogólnie to będe mógł troche sterować zasadzami gry. Czy mógłbyś zrecenzować Akademię Totalnej Porażki? Milek 99 11:26, cze 22, 2010 (UTC) Zająłeś się już recenzją? :P - Hej, mógłbyś napisać recenzję Puszczy Totalnej Porażki, kiedy się skończy, czyli po odcinku specjalnym? Hej mógłbyś mi zrobić podpis?Oczywiście kiedy będziesz miał czas.A kolory to (Marcin na ciemny zielony)(0837 na czerwono)czcionka Impact.Z góry dziękuję.Marcin0837 No Super dzięki Kiedy będzie odcinek Kolonii TP? ;P - Justtin, kiedy zrobisz odcinek Popu? Bo to się już trochę przeciąga. Czy możesz zrobić mi podpis, ma być narysowany pochyle. Kodi ma mieć kolor niebieski, a XD fioletowy. Kodi to odsyłacz do profilu, a XD do dyskusji. Z góry dzięki. - KodiXD Lubię Cię :D TheObozowicz Kolonie TP!!! Przez 18 dni będę na wakacjach, prawdopodobieństwo, że będę miał neta to 5%. Przez ten czas raczej nie będzie mnie w koloniach. Czy w związku z tym mogę dostać nietykalność? - Koleś, który steruje Joshem ---- Już możesz napisać recenzję Puszczy :P Też kocham ten film ;] Napisze go dopiero jak wrócę z Włoch. Jutro wyjeżdżam dlatego dałam nowy odcinek. Jadę na 2 tygodnie ;] Będę miała czas na pomysły ;] Miłych Wakacji i Krzyżyk Na Drogę ;] Dobra ale ja neta na stałe będe miał we wtorek i tak to będzie Jutro wyjeżdżam. Nie będzie mnie w Koloniach, więc nie będę mógl współpracować z drużyną, ani nic dopisywać i oddawać głos. Justin, szybko dawaj mnie do koloni bo nie mogę się doczekać Ok, pamiętaj ty chcesz bym był w drużynie Nayni, a ja w Sonny i dzięki i często podważam Twój autorytet ^^ Dzięki za super wprowadzenie Mam pytanie: ja i Johnny chcemy by Kyle przeszedł do kabanosów. Czy mógby się z kimś zamienić by był Kabanosem? Może z kims kto nie przybył? Prosże zgódź się Ok, może być dziewczyna np. Karo? I ty to ogłoś bo nie chce by widziałe we mnie wroga No o to chodzi. W paróach jest więcej ,,biorących udział,, ,a u nas mało i dla tego chciałem Roya bo on nie gra i w pewnym śesie wyrównamy szanse Tak i może ja to powiem w koloniach jako mój myk ale to trochę poźniej Już napisałem, że Kyle i Roy zamieniają się drużynami i podałem to jako pomysł Philipa. Dzięki za wszystko i jak na razie Marcus już nie będzie prosił ocoś specjalnego. Na razie będe bazował na tym co mam. Jeszcze raz DZIĘKI Dzieki za podpis! Tylko jaki kod mam napisac, zeby mi sie wyswietlil? Poprawione. - ej mam jescze 1 pytanko jak mozna robic cos takiego ze jest profil tam np wymyslonej osoby i tam jest o nim na pisane z góry thx DD czy mógl bys mi zrobic tabelka nazwa druzyn to Pokréceni Podróznicy Slabi Marynarze oraz Kiepsy Tubylci Podróznicy-kolor zólty marynarze-kolor niebieski kiepscy tubylci-kolor zielony moje gg to 4745789 z góry thx po 8 osób w jednej grupie-totaldrama! ej a jak mozna wklejac prace z paintu z nowymi postaciami wyskakuje mi cos takiego chicales ten plik przeslac nielegalnie a jak widze to inne osby tez tak przesylaja a ja nie moge czy bys mógl mi odpowiedziec na to pytanie bo ja niewiem :((( a jka ty wklejasz te obrazki z tymi postaciam?? Mam pytanie czy masz jakieś imię dla chłopaka w stylu Chris'topher, '''Chris'tian. Wiesz o co chodzi.. cząstka Chris. Jakbyś miał to powiedz. Chętnie skorzystam :) jak mozna aktywoac podpis??? Justin Pytanie za 100 punktów bo posluchaj wyswletla mi sie cos takiego jak chce przeslac plik próbowaes przeslac go nielegalnie i niewiem jak go moge preszlac??- No tak.... Logan to taki Alejandro ale myśle, że odpadnie dosyć szybko. Aleksander to też Alejandro ale może zajść daleko. Może Izzy albo wiem.... może pomyślisz, że to głupie ale Margaret nadaje się na zwycięzcę. Dlaczego? Wszyscy uważają, że jest tylko staruszką, a ona może przecież założyć sojusz i zajść daleko. Obstawiam finał: Margaret vs. Christopher, Philip, Logan, Alexander, Trent, Matt (no co? może wróci) Margaret vs. Bridgette lub w ostateczności Logan vs. Alexander, ale najbardziej obstawiam finał '''Margaret vs. Memo i może na koniec Chris zatrudni jakiegoś tłumacza :P Mam Ci coś do powiedzenie, a raczej Marcus ma więc on Ci to powie: Marcus: Coś ty zrobił!!!!!!!!!!! Przywróciłeś go bez mojej wiedzy, bez konsultacji ze mną. O nie, doigrałeś się! Myślałem, że naprawde nie chcesz się doigrać (...) (piętnaście minut późnie''j) Naprawdę nie chciałem tego robić ale stwierdziliśmy, że to konieczne. Dzisiaj im to przedstawisz. Poznaj '''Zasady Marcusa!' (A tak na poważnie do te zasady dam Ci dziś ) Nie chesz przypadkiem abym pomógł Ci pisać Modę TP A mi się okropnie on nie podoba, ale jak obiecałem tak i oto Zasady Marcusa (nie są takie straszne jak się wydaje) I to tyle na razie Jak, podobają Ci się te zasady? Ej sorry, że się spytam, ale... poje*ało Cię, Mik?! Ja też mogłem sobie udawać, że przywrócili mnie do programu prawnicy i zrobić to samo. Ale po co? Żeby psuć innym zabawę? Nie wygłupiaj się! Szczególnie nie podoba mi się: "Uczestnik znany jako Marcus nie zostanie wyeliminowany przynajmniej do rozwiązania drużyn" - to jest totalnie chore i nie fair w stosunku do nas. ...Poza tym to, że doszedłeś do programu, to tylko i wyłącznie przejaw dobrej woli ze strony mojej i Justtina. Nie nadużywaj tego. To było do Mika, jak coś.;D Już tłumaczę otóż Justtin chciał aby moim debiutem stało się tam troche akcji, tych zasad by nie było jakby Jacob nie wrócił....... a te zasady są jeszcze do zredagowania przez Justtina więc może tego punktu nie będzie i prosze Jacob NIE DENERWUJ SIĘ. I znów wam wszystko przeszkadza! Jak chcecie w ogóle Marcus może nie brać udziału w tym show bo zaczynam myśleć, że do tego dąrzycie poza tym powtarzem JUSTTIN TO ZREDAGUJE A Justtinowi się podobają!!! Ale jak chcecie to usuwamy ten punkt z regulaminu, że nie wyżucicie mnie aż do rozwiązania drużyn xd Przepraszam Mik, ale wkurzyło mnie to, że masz z góry ustawioną pozycję, że nie odpadniesz... Wiem Jacob, że poszalałem ale to pewnie przez gorączkę ale wymyśliłem nowy punkt: No tak i na razie koniec z regulaminem Taaak, bardzo chcemy Twego ponownego odejścia. *to ironia!* Dążymy do eliminacji Marcusa, dlatego, bo nie chcemy, żeby nami poniewierano, ahaa! No dobra, wiem, że jestem złośliwa. Przepraszam, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać. ;3 A ten nowy punkt mi się podoba:D ; Wiem, że ten nowy punkt jest super bo wymyśliłem go na początku i na razie go się będziemy trzymać, a zasady wyglądają tak *Uczstnik znany jako Marcus ma prawo do: korzystania z telefonu komórkowego laptopa paralizatora i innych cudów techniki *Marcus ma prawo wglądu do głosowania, widzi jak kto na kogo głosował *''W przypadku okradzenia lub pobicia Marcusa agresor zostaje natychmiastowo usunięty z gry'' *''Wczasie programu już NIKT NIE DOJDZIE'' *''Ponieważ Marcus musi mieć godna warunki do spania domek Kabanosów zostanie zamieniony na ekskluzywna przyczepę i wszyscy mieszkańcy czyli Kaanosy mają dostę do wygód nowego mieszkania'' I to są reguły, a do Astrid: My też ążymy do eliminacji Sonny (ironia) "My", tzn. że ktooo? :< Poza tym z jakiej paki masz mieć wgląd do głosowania? To nie bez powodu nazywa się TAJNYM głosowaniem. Reszta może być... Wiem, że Justtin jest MG, ale nie zapominaj, że ja stworzyłam KTP. Mnie, w gruncie rzeczy, też przydałoby się słuchać... Ja wcale nie chcę Cię obrazić/psuć Ci gry, tylko nie chcę, żeby inni czuli się nie-fajnie przez to, że Ty patrzysz kto na kogo głosował. Przecież to nie ma sensu. A prawo do prywatności? Wolności słowa...? -.- Heloooł, demokracja się kłania. PS: Justtin Cię pozdrawia.;3 Hey, zrobisz mi tą metamorfozę strony(Szkoła Totalnej Porażki)?-Kara99 Coś nas musi w końcu łaczyć, to ty mnie uczyłeś jak być podłem ale okazało się, że jestem w tym lepszym od Ciebie i wraz z producentami z którymi mam znajomości wszedłem do show jakby co to ja idę jeść śniadanie i nie bedzie mnie do jakiejść 18 przy kompie i psz moim Marcusem tak aby była akcja Po co robisz taką samą wikię? - Kiedy napiszesz recenzję Puszczy TP? Hej.Zrobisz mi logo do Wyspy Mega Porażki.Dzięki --Pro Og Loc ---- Hey, co z tą metamorfozą? Czekam i czekam......... - Kara99 Kiedy zrobisz mi te tabelki? Jak się robi żeby te tabelki były kolorowe? - Kara99 Hej, zrobiłbyś mi podpis?Ja tak to tu masz namiary: - "Style" ciemny niebieski - "WTP" ciemny zielony i tutaj dyskusja - Czcionka:ArialBlack.Z gry dzięki.*StyleWTP * Dzięki:) - *StyleWTP* A mógłbys mi polecić kogoś kto umie robić loga?*StyleWTP* Hej!Mam pytanko czy mogę wziąć Katerine i Matta do Rekordów Totalnej Porażki ?*StyleWTP* Dzięki:) StyleWTP Jak się zakłada anty-fankluby? - Kara99 ............. Jak się robi żeby te tabelki były kolorowe? - Kara99 Proszę, odpowiedz! - Kara99 A jakich używasz tej strony? Jak nie dam rady, możesz je zrobić - Kara99 Ok, już sama sobie zrobiłam podpis hehe - Tylko nie mogę jakoś dopasować.Ale spróbuje - Ten jest super!Jeszcze mi się podoba czcionka Hot Mustard BTN Można jeszcze dołączyć do Kolonii TP? 0 Kara99 Nie to, że żeruje na twoim odejściu. (szkoda, że odchodzisz :( ) ale czy będe mógł po tobe pisać recenzje fikcji? Proszę... jak odchodzisz to czy moge zostać recenzjonistą? A dlaczego się nie zgodzisz? Recenzjonista musi być poważny.... to ty też powinieneś to przeczytać gdyż tak sobie odchodząc z FTP nie reprezentujesz osoby poważnej.Lecz skoro nie, to nie. Kończe temat Wróciłeś? Hej, mogę wystąpić w Koloniach? Jezeli nie to mogę wystąpić jako asystentka czyli Carolina!Proszę bardzo mi zależy! Kończ Waść, wstydu oszczędź... xD Hm.. jak widzę dyskusje trwają najlepsze, konwersacje z Jacobem się ciągną, można pomyśleć ( z moich obserwacji ), że na kompie jesteś kilka h. na dobę, ale odcinek Popu miał być parę dni temu. Tak, wiem, że się z tym męczysz xD Więc jeśli do jutra odcinka nie będzie, napiszę go ja lub Qw21qwer. Co zrobiliście, że Andy odszedł? Hej Justtin! Mam prośbę! Mógłbyś stworzyć dla mnie logo Rzymu totalnej Porażki? I jeszcze masz jakieś pomysły na odcinki do Rzymu? Dziękuję:) - Eddy X Cześć, mam do ciebie pytanie, jak i również prośbę, czy mógłbym wykorzystać twojąLai Chi do mojej nowej fikcji Więzienna Wyspa Extremalnych Wyzwań?- ~~WOJOWNI~~ Dzięki za pozwolenie- ~~WOJOWNI~~ Skomentuj mój drugi odcinek Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Kości, jeśli możesz, zależy mi na jakimś komentarzu tego odcinka, mam swoje pewne powody ku temu Wróciłeś? LadyAnn176 Super.Uwielbiam Twoje pomysły. :) LadyAnn176 Fajnie ,ze wrociles. Dokoncz zaczete serie, bo jestem ciekaw jak sie zakoncza ^^ Pozdro, Olgmon Heja, Justtin. Czyżbyś postanowił kontynuować TDŻG <3? To dobrze, tak długo czekałem na dokończenie, że aż wyrosła mi długa broda. ^ ^ A w czym czujesz się lepiej? W recezowaniu fikcji, czy w relacjonowaniu wydarzeń? Cześć. Twoje zgłoszenie do gazetki zostało przyjęte. Będziesz redaktorem działu Informacje. Śledź wydarzenia na wiki i napisz 2-3 notatki. Potem przyślij mi je (najlepiej na GG, 16067691) do 14.03.2012r.Proszę abyś wykonywał "zlecenia", ponieważ za niewykonianie, będę zmuszony wykluczyć Cię z gazetki.Gazetka wychdzi 15 dnia każdego miesiąca. Pozdrawiam, Serio?! To super :D Właśnie mam propozycje dla ciebie. Czy Aofie chciała by później zadebiutować w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki w zamian za Around The World w którym będzie tylko w podsumowaniach... spoileruje xD Ok. Dziękuje zatem :D Postać Aofie zostanie wprowadzona do gry :D w sumie to mogę ją nawet teraz wrzucić do programu ;D Aha, jakie mają być kolory log drużyn? Jasne :D Zrobię loga drużyn ^v^ Ok ;D Loga będą gotowe dziś, najpóźniej jutro. Jakbym zwlekał to nie wahaj się, tylko mnie poganiaj ^v^ Po tym, co zrobiłem z Twoimi drużynami, stwierdzam, że nie potrafię robić log drużyn. I spoko, możesz powiedzieć, że brzydkie. -J Plik:Wiadomości.png Plik:Horrory2.png - to to szczególnie beznadziejnie wyszło. 180px Serio? Cieszę się i czuję się zaszczycony :D xd A logo TDI to nie wiem kiedy będzie jak zdążę dziś, to dziś. ;D Dzięki <3 :D PS. Logo do piątku będzie, dziś mi się nie chce. ;P - Skończone :D Oto loga. Mam nadzieje, że będą się podobać ^^ 200px 200px Proszę bardzo ^v^ Polecam się na przyszłość Nie no. Jasne. Rób co chcesz z Memo. W końcu gra w twoich fikcjach :D Wielkie sorry że tak późno, zapomniałem o tym, a miałem ostatnio mało czasu. No ale jest, proszę. plik:wtpih.png Cholera. xD Dopiero się skapnąłem że zrobiłem po polsku. ;P Jakbyś chciał po angielsku, to po prostu powiedz. :D To się cieszę. ^^ - Hej :) Robię nową fikcję Total Drama Island's Next Top Model może byłbyś zainteresowany byciem jurorem oraz wysłaniem paru postaci? Jedno nie wyklucza drugiego :) To znaczy zasady są takie by oceniać zdjęcia i eliminować najgorszą osobę i tyle xD a postaci możesz zgłosić ile chcesz ^^ Jak będzie więcej postaci będą ciekawsze castingi :D Po zakończeniu Totalnej Porażki - Przetrwaj lub zgiń planuję zrobić druga serię tego show i chciałbym się spytać czy nie jesteś zainterosowany/na dodaniem swoich uczestników do Show. Tutaj masz adres i wszelkie informacje : Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Będziesz czytał Życie, jak zacznie znów wychodzić? Nie wiem, czy mam dla kogo pisać.. Dzięki za okazanie lojalności. Pomimo tylu lat i tylu "przejść" okazałeś się jedną z niewielu w porządku osób. Dziękuję i przepraszam. Wiesz, nie zmieniam zdania, że kiedyś namieszałeś i dziwnie się zachowywałeś, ale lata minęły, chyba wszyscy jakoś dojrzeliśmy i czas pokazał, kto jest lojalny dla strony. Jasne, obgadajmy to na gg, tylko napisz do mnie, bo ja potraciłem wszystkie numery. Cześć, mógłbym prosić o numer twojego GG, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać :) Przepraszam ale czy umiesz robić loga fikcji Justtin ? - Michalpietrzak2002 (dyskusja) 17:23, sty 21, 2013 (UTC) Aha - Michalpietrzak2002 (dyskusja) 12:20, sty 22, 2013 (UTC) Justtin czy mógłbyś dla mnie zrobić taki podpis jak ty masz (ten twój jest lepszy) ? oto wskazówki : (jeśli oczywiście umiesz i chcesz mi zrobić :) ) Michalpietrzak ma być na oliwkowo i ,że jak się naciśnie to ma się pokazać profil ,a 2002 na fioletowo (jak się naciśnie to dyskusja) za zrobienie bardzo dziękuję (gotowy podpis daj mi na dyskusję) - Michalpietrzak2002 (dyskusja) 15:20, sty 22, 2013 (UTC)